middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Faenor of the Silver Laurel/Holy Grail War: Heroes of MERP - IV
This is part of a series of short-stories, following the premise of the Fate series, which has seven heroes, called Servants, summoned from the past, present, or even the future to battle for the mystical wish-granting cup known as the Holy Grail. Our story will follow the Masters and their Servants as they battle for the right to claim the Grail. ------- Archer stopped abruptly in his pursuit of Lancer’s mana trail, shoving Patrick to one side as a man in bright plate and blue robes leapt down at them, sword flashing. ‘Have at you!’ the stranger cried, but got only Archer’s knives for a response, as the twin dirks crossed into an ‘X’ to block his sword, before shoving the falling Servant to one side and slashing at his throat, only barely off target and skating off the man’s plate armor. Archer flipped one dirk in his hand to reverse his grip on the blade, and settled into a fighting stance. ‘What Servant are you, knight?’ ‘I am the Saber.’ he responded, raising his sword. Archer sighed, and both tensed slightly. Then they disappeared from view. They reappeared a moment later, blades flashing with light, Archer’s blue on Saber’s gold. Patrick pulled up short, surprised. Archer was holding his own; no, he was actually pushing Saber back. The swordsman actually looked surprised at his predicament, as his every assault, every thrust and every slash, was blocked, countered, or simply not allowed to begin in the first place. Travian ran out into the street, extending his hand. ‘Stop, Saber!’ As he reached out towards the Servant, red light flashed from the back of his hand: a scarlet symbol like a stylized sword had apparently inscribed itself into his hand at some point, and the blade had just faded. Saber struggled, trying to bring down his sword at Archer, but couldn’t move. He looked back at Travian, frustration in his eyes. ‘Why?’ he demanded. ‘Could someone explain what’s going on?!’ came the shouted response. Pat took a step back. ‘Saber’s Master?’ ‘Master?’ Archer asked, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye. Patrick shook his head. ‘Stand down, Archer. For now, at least.’ Archer straightened up in response, his dirks disappearing into his sleeve. Pat walked forward, past the still-struggling Saber. ‘What’s your name, kid?’ ‘Travian,’ he said, backing up a step. Pat stopped a few meters away. ‘I hate to ask this, but do you know what’s going on?’ Travian shook his head wordlessly, and Pat sighed, pressing his hand to the side of his head. ‘Just what the doctor ordered to ease my migraines: someone who got dragged into this without knowing the rules.’ Archer cocked an eyebrow. ‘Master, you’re not going to actually-’ Pat held up a hand in defeat. ‘Come on.’ He told Travian. ‘Let your Saber go, and come with me. I can’t abide this.’ Travian looked at him with surprise. ‘Abide what?’ Pat began walking, and Travian followed, with the two Servants taking a moment before disappearing and joining them. ‘I’ll take you to someone who will explain everything. After that, you’re free to do as you please.’ Category:Blog posts